


Welcome to the family

by kplex12



Series: The love of something new [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Another Idols Will Be In this And Some Will Be Mentioned, Baby Cha Eunwoo, Child Abandonment, Jinjin and Mj are happy about adopting, Married Park Jinwoo | Jin JIn / Kim Mungjun, Soon to be Parents Park Jinwoo & Kim Mungjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: With them finally moving into their house they're finally ready to go to the orphanage where they meet Eunwoo  and they also announced to the world that they will be adopting





	1. Visit , Announcement , Preparation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm saying this now before anyone else at me saying that why is it called after school club instead it's called K news while I wanted to be like E news

                                                                           

                                                                 

 

MJ and Jinwoo just stared at their new house that they were supposed to raise their family in. I still can't believe you bought this said MJ well believe I could just stare at it for hours said Jinwoo Well as much as I would love to do that we have boxes to unpack and stuff to put away said MJ.

Cant we do that later jinwoo said No it better to get it done now so we don't have to worry about it later especially if the social worker has to come to the house said MJ. Okay fine said Jinwoo. After that, they went inside the new home and began unpacking and putting stuff away it took a long time and they got into a small argument.

Soon after they were finished they ordered pizza for dinner so after that they were in bed. So do you have to go the studio tomorrow asked MJ Yeah I do we have to get ready for our next group to debut? Do you have work tomorrow ? said Jinwoo. Yeah, I guess mc on weekly idol and I have a photo to go said MJ Well I think busy all week said Jinwoo.

Same here an really want to visit the orphanage I can't wait any longer MJ said in frustration. I know how about we visit next Friday we both free said Jinwoo MJ nodded woo how we even gonna be able to the right child im mean there are so many kids there that deserve home said Mj. I say the kid we bond with the most said jinwoo yeah your right I shouldn't worry too much.

 

**Time Skip to Next Friday**

 

 

Today was the day an both Jinwoo and MJ would be lying if they said they weren't nervous.The whole car ride to the orphanage was silent.  You ready said MJ ready as I'll ever be said jinwoo the building was really big good let's go said jinwoo getting out the car followed by MJ. 

You must be the Parks' said a lady coming up to them as they came into the building, yes we said jinwoo the lady smiled Well I'm Liz im you social worker and I'm here to help find your family well you can follow me to the playroom where the kids are she said. Both Mj and Jinwoo followed Liz into a very big playroom Oh Liz there you I need help with him said a girl holding a crying baby who no older the three months old whats wrong Yui asked Liz I cant get him to calm down she said here, Liz.

 

Taking the baby into her arm Liz tried to calm him down but failed may I said MJ opening arms said MJ, yes Liz handing him the small baby. MJ took the crying baby an lay his head on his shoulder sh.sh.. little guy he said rubbing his back softly soon enough the baby stop crying and fell asleep he took a liking to MJ warm embrace. 

Who this little guy asked Jinwoo this is Eunwoo he was brought in last night he was abandoned by his parents said who would just abandon their baby like that though MJ. It looks like he's taken a liking ot you guys yeah I guess so said Jinwoo smiling. How look will it take if we wanted to adopt him MJ asked. Well since we don't have much on his file an no family has contacted it would be 2 to 4 months Liz said. Jinwoo said MJ jinwoo nodded at his husband I think we found our new little addition to the family said jinwoo.

Oh! wonderful well comes with to fill out the paperwork and just heads up it a lot of paperwork Liz said Oh I'll take him said Yui taking eunwoo back which causes to let a small whimper hay it okay will be back soon said jinwoo. After that, they went to feel out how paper Liz wasn't kidding when she said it was a lot it took an hour before they finished he you go they both said handing the paperwork to her thank she said 

They both nodded as time went by they had visited eunwoo almost every day. Hay woo do think we should let everyone know about us adopting said MJ like our families said Jinwoo well yeah em but I mean like the world I don't want it to leak out by some journalist or a newspaper article I wanted it to come from us said Mj yeah I see what you mean I think we should . 

* * *

_Hey what's up everyone it's your girl Jimin and it's your boys Jae and Kevin welcome to K news where we tell you what's hot and what's not what's been going on with certain idols a_ _nd what's new. So recently a new girl group Weki Meki just debuted with  their song I don't like your girlfriend said Kevin and not only that Jo in sung is starring in the new show It's Okay That's Love said Jae_

_And BigBang 's Taehang and Min Hyo Rin have finally tied the knot they had a beautiful wedding and there agencies have just released some of their wedding photos said Kevin Hey what is something cute asked Jae puppies said Kevin close but know said Jae baby LED weaning, yes babies is the topic of the day right now because rapper and producer Park jin-woo and his Husband Kim Mungjun are soon to be adopting a baby boy this afternoon on Twitter Park_ Jin-woo _tweeted_

 

**Everyone begins a new chapter in their life and  me and my husband are now beginning our new chapter in life  recently we've decided to adopt and we will be adopting baby boy he  we can't wait for him to become a part of our family and we can't wait for you guys to meet him very soon we will be welcoming him so it's going to take some time but we're ready.**

 

_Not only that but MJ  announced it on his show they would soon be adopting too and just like you guys I'm ready to meet their new son  because they're just starting their family said, Kevin._

* * *

Well that's done said jinwoo yup and very soon will have our son said mj they both continue watching TV until the both of them asleep. The both of them were very nervous and very excited because they would be welcoming Eunwoo into their family very. They already had got his room read they both did have an argument over whether to be duckies or both and in the end in g came in Victory with duckies and blue wallpaper. They also got all the baby necessities and everything so they can baby proof the house.

 

 


	2. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To days the day after months had gone by today the days they are consider themselves parents

Today was the day and many emotions are going through the MJ and Jinwoo's minds today the day they get to bring Eunwoo home their son.You ready to asked Jinwoo, yeah I'm totally said MJ they both grabbed their coats an headed to the car. And just like first the car ride was silent.

 

A few minutes had passed when jinwoo saw his mom was calling.

Hello 

I and Mj are picking up Eunwoo I told that yesterday 

I don't know 40 minutes why 

okay see then said jinwoo 

 

Who was that asked MJ it was my mom said jinwoo what did she want ? nothing much she and my dad are gonna stop. By later to see the new grandson said jinwoo well that's nice said MJ  jinwoo only nodded. 

* * *

 

Alright we have 40 minutes said Mrs.Park alright so how do we get in said Jin leave that to me said Jihun walking up to the mailbox when he opened the lid he grab the spare key they were taped to the top since when do you know were their spare key is asked Jeonghan it doesn't matter lets go said Mrs. Park opening the door . 

Everyone walked but before they could do anything Jihun also had to put in the passcode. And you have their passcode said Jeongyeon hay! it's not my fault that jinjin forgets certain documents at home I have to pick them said Jinhun.

Okay, stop talking an start decorating said, Mrs Park, Everyone nodded and got to work.

* * *

 They finally made it to the orphanage okay you can do this they both thought then they both got out the car and headed into the building hay some I'm glad you guys are some be waiting for said Liz walking up to them.Both of them smiled and headed to playroom.

They were soon greeted by 7-month-old Eunwoo. I pumkpkin said MJ picking him up guess what Eunwoo you get to come home with us today said JInwoo do want to to come with said Mj their only response was a small burp. I'll take that as yes said Mj well let's get home said jinwoo thanks again Liz said MJ as they putting eunwoo coat and shoes on. You're welcoming it's my job not gonna lie I'm gonna miss this little guy said, Liz. 

Both Jinwoo and MJ looked at each other hay Liz if you ever want stop by to that's totally fine with us just call first said JInwoo . Liz was at a lost for words I would like that she said, MJ nodded as picked eunwoo up well again thanks for everything MJ said as he and jinwoo left Liz smiled as she watched them walk out. 

Once they got to the car they put Eunwoo into his car seat and buckled him up. Alight lets go home said Mj yeah said jinwoo eunwoo little baby was really confused as he was leaving another place to go somewhere else hay pumpkin said MJ eunwoo looked at MJ look what has he said holding a stuffed from frog here go he said mj handing it to him. 

Once in his hold Eunwoo started chewing on his ear mj just smiled . some time went by when they arrived home. Why is Sung and Jeonghan minivan parked in our drive way ? said mj I have no idea said jinwoo has they got out the car and mj had grabbed eunwoo they jinwoo unlocked to the door when they walked in it was dark Surprise WELCOME HOME JINWOO , MJ AND EUNWOO  everyone shouted as jinwoo turned on the light both of them were totally shooked to see all their friends . 

Guys what are doing here? said Jinwoo we're he to see my new grandson said, Mrs Park, as she came up to them followed by jinwoo's dad well this is totally surprised said mj yup. Soon after that everyone celebrated eunwoo becoming a new family member everyone was but soon left. and it was time for bed MJ played eunwoo down in his crib goodnight my little pumpkin said mj  

Hay MJ smile said jinwoo coming bye the crib talking a picture of all three of them what was that for. Well I want everyone to say I hi eunwoo said jinwoo don't you think it's a little early for that said mj no said jinwoo look it was the three of them 

**Hi everyone i want you to meet Park Eun-woo**

**I and MJ are happy his finally home.**

Jinwoo tweeted. Okay, can we go to bed now said MJ yes we can say Jinwoo wait i almost forgot said mj putting eunwoo frog next to him there now off to bed said mj?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that s the end of this story i wonder what gonna happen next only time will tell .

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter MJ and Jin woo finally gets to welcome a certain someone home and when they get home or total surprise awaits them


End file.
